The Palest Coal
by FrozenfeatherSwag
Summary: Palekit has a dream of becoming leader one day. But once she is apprenticed, her life is turned upside down from a special someone. Join her as we travel through a life-long journey that will crush her dreams forever. Rated T for Blood and Gore. (My first story, hope you like it!)
1. Chapter 1

**BlazeClan**

Leader- BarkStar- Dark brown tom with darker tabby stripes- Green eyes.

Deputy- RedStorm- White tom with a ginger-almost red tail- Blue eyes.

Medicine Cat- FrostCrunch- White she-cat with pale gray swirls and 3 legs- Gray eyes.

Apprentice- FinchPaw

Warriors

FearMask- Tortoiseshell and white she-cat- Frost blue eyes.

LightEyes- Pale yellow tom with black ears- Bright gold eyes.

Apprentice- FallingPaw

DarkSwirl- Black and gray tom with white legs- Dark green eyes.

TallBird- Ginger and brown she-cat with white legs- Yellow eyes.

Apprentice- IcePaw

TimeHaze- Gray tom with white spots- Amber eyes.

ReedSwish- Cream tom with brown legs and white stripes- Bright Green eyes.

Apprentice- OddPaw

LostFoot- Completely black she cat, 3 paws- Brown eyes.

Apprentices

IcePaw- White she cat with gray ears- Icy blue eyes.

OddPaw- Ginger, Brown, White, and Gray tom- Almost Red- Amber eyes.

FallingPaw- Pale yellow tom with white legs, and black ears- Amber eyes.

FinchPaw- Black and white she cat- Yellow eyes.

Queens And Kits

ShatteredSoul- Gray she-cat with white ears and paws- Green eyes.

Kits- Expecting.

ScaleShine- Tall White she-cat with gray stripes, ears, paws, and tail-tip- Sky blue eyes.

Kits- Jumpkit and Whirlkit.

Elders

ThymeSprig- Small gray tom- Blind, green eyes.

FrostBerry- White she-cat with orange and brown spots- Gray eyes.

**MistClan**

Leader- FadeStar- Gray she-cat with black legs- Green eyes.

Deputy- ColdWind- Very pale gray and brown tom- Blue eyes.

Medicine Cat- RoseStem- Creamy-almost pink- she-cat- Gray eyes.

**FoggedClan**

Leader- MellowStar- Tall almost yellow she-cat- Amber eyes.

Deputy- DogTooth- Brown tom with long teeth- Gray eyes.

Medicine Cat- DoeStep- Light brown she-cat with white legs and spots- Green eyes.

**DimClan**

Leader- OrangeStar- Ginger and white tom- Pale blue eyes.

Deputy- HailStorm- Sleek Gray she-cat- Amber eyes.

Medicine Cat- SageDrop- Light black tom- Green eyes.

(Hope you like my Characters! Note: This is my first story, I do try. Please give nice reviews!)


	2. Chapter 2

(Thanks for reading! Also, I will be posting a chapter a day, maybe two! Not to sound desperate but...COMMENT!)

The dark brown tom emerged from the shadows of the oak leaves. "Why are we even here?" A white tom with a ginger tail mewed with thick

irritation. "Because, RedStorm, Foggedclan stole our kits.." The brown tom snarled. "But Barkstar-" RedStorm paused, and swiveled his ears to

hear what was coming. Suddenly, FoggedClan warriors exploded into the hollow, yowling battle cries. "Lighteyes, take TimeHaze and FearMask

over there-" Barkstar pointed his short tail toward the oak trees, where a couple of apprentices were. "RedStorm, take FallingPaw and Darkswir

l over there." He lifted his nose toward the pointed rock near the river. "I'll handle MellowStar.." He lashed his tail as his deputy dashed off.

Suddenly, weight landed on him, and all went black.

"BarkStar!" He heard the faint voice of IcePaw. "BarkStar!" The voice sounded fuzzy, and his gaze was blurry. /Where's all the noise?/ BarkStar

blinked, and stood up, a worried IcePaw next to him. "BarkStar, Mellowstar retreated! We won!" She mewed, her bright blue eyes filled with

joy. "I didn't.." He stared down, anger searing in his belly. "W-what?" The white she-cat sounded rather confused. "I didn't win..We didn't even

get the kits." The short leader growled, whipping around. "Where are the rest?" He muffled with annoyance. "At camp, they just left." IcePaw

frowned, then mewed. "But I stayed! With you!" She bounced like a kit excitedly. "Come on, let's go to camp." BarkStar sighed, paddded away.

When BarkStar arrived at camp, he heard a yowl of agony. The brown tom dashed toward the medicine den, seeing ShatteredSoul and her

mate, RedStorm. "He's dead, BarkStar!" ShatteredSoul wailed, stuffing her muzzle in his fur. BarkStar's heart filled with darkness. The

medicine cat, FrostCrunch was looking down, eyes dull. "I did everything I could, really!" She fretted to her leader. "I know.." BarkStar purred

with sympathy, but his heart weighed heavily with grief. "You did nothing but _kill_ him!" ShatteredSoul snarled, getting up, her belly swaying with

unborn kits. FrostCrunch blinked. "I did, Shatteredsoul, believe me, I.." She folded back her ears. "Just go.." The white medicine cat ordered, and

the queen waded away.

**The next Day- **ShatteredSoul stared at her newborn kits, eyes dull. /RedStorm didn't even get to see our kits../ She blinked, a lump forming in

her throat. "Palekit.." She started to name the pale white she-kit. The gray queen moved on. "WingKit.." She tapped the light ginger kit's head

gently with her tail. Her brother, and her leader, walked in the nursery. "You okay, Shattered?" He murmured. "I'm fine.." She sighed. "You know."

BarkStar sighed. "I think you should pick the next deputy." ShatteredSoul stood up. "M-me? Why?" And with that, BarkStar padded out of the

den, tail whisking behind him.

(Short Chapter, I know. I promise I'll make the next one longer.)

-Frozen


	3. Chapter 3

**(Hello! This is the next chapter. ENJOY!)**

-Frozen

** 1 Moon Later**

**ShattererSoul POV.**

ShatteredSoul stared at her wrestling kits, Wingkit and Palekit. The small white kit batted her ginger brother's nose.

"Ow!" He squeaked, rubbing his nose with a petite paw.

"You're a softy, WingKit!" The she-kit mewed, stamping down a paw. "I will be the best warrior BlazeClan has ever seen!"

ShatteredSoul then remembered RedStorm, her former mate. /He was the best warrior, not you./ She glared at her kit.

"Palekit, you will never be a greater warrior than your father." The gray queen declared.

"Well, why not?" Palekit blinked curiously. "I will be better than him, and that's final!" And with that, her small kit stomped out of the den.

**PaleKit POV.**

Palekit raced toward the Elder's den, which was made out of an ancient hollowed rock, and was lichen-hung at the entrance. "ThymeSprig?" She mewed and poked her head inside the den. Her whiskers quivered, as she scented stale moss and unkempt fur.

"What can I do you for, Palekit?" The gray tom rasped, licking a paw.

"Do you think I can be the best warrior ever, even better than RedStorm?" Palekit frowned lightly. The elder didn't answer for a while.

"Palekit, the past is the past, and new warriors bring better strength in our clan." The frail tom grinned. He then poked where Palekit's heart was. "And I believe, somewhere in that little heart, there is the strength of a leader.." ThymeSprig shut his eyes, and lay his head on his paws.

Palekit squeaked. "YAY!" She shouted with joy, then glanced at a glaring ThymeSprig. "Yay..!" Palekit whispered, dashing out of the den.

"Hey, kit." TimeHaze stalked past her, his tail flicking her ear.

"Hehe.." Palekit swallowed, ears folded back. "Hey, BarkStar!" She mewed, and raced into his den.

"Hi Palekit." Her brown leader purred, and she padded into his den.

"Are you going to pick the deputy anytime soon?" Palekit asked, eagerness sparking her gaze.

"I already have, and I was going to announce it now.." BarkStar looked out of his den, gazing at the canopy of tall jungle trees that covered bright stars. He leaped on a high, flat-surfaced rock in the middle of camp. "All cats old enough to blaze through the jungle, gather beneath the BlazePile for a Clan meeting!" BarkStar yowled, and instantly the Clan burst into camp, from the dens, and sat down in straight horizontal lines beneath him. "I will now choose a Clan deputy." The brown tom narrowed his bright green gaze, then fixed it on one cat. "LightEyes."

The pale yellow tom's black ears perked. "I-I..Accept. I will server my clan in anyway possible!" His muscles rippled beneath his pelt.

"Good." BarkStar gave a curt nod. "Dismissed." Palekit jumped on his back, and BarkStar leaped down the BlazePile to greet his new deputy. "I expect you do good for me.." The leader rasped.

LightEyes cleared his throat. "Er..yes." The yellow tom looked up at Palekit, and smirked a bit. "Yes." He mewed more clearly.

BarkStar let Palekit slide off of his back, and she padded into the nursery, tired after a long day.

**WingKit POV.**

The ginger kit lifted his head, yawning. He saw his sister pad in. WingKit could see the tiredness in her eyes. "What happened?" He stretched.

"BarkStar just named the deputy, LightEyes!" Palekit suddenly brightened, flopping into her nest, eyes glowing.

"Ooo.." Wingkit taunted. "Someone's got a crush!" He giggled.

"NO!" Palekit shouted with irritation. "I do _not_ like LightEyes!" She smashed her head down on the moss, shutting her sky blue eyes.

"Hmh.." WingKit snorted playfully, drooping his eyes into sleep.

**(I'm sorry, I don't have time to write long chapters! Possibly tomorrow I'll make two chapters, because I get off of school early tomorrow. Stay tuned!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own warriors. **

PalePaw looked up at the green canopies of the jungle. She had been made an apprentice last night, and her mentor was Lighteyes, the deputy. Wingpaw, her brother, had been given TimeHaze as a mentor. She'd been especially grateful to move out of the nursery away from Whirlkit and Jumpkit. Jumpkit always thought she was better than everyone, and for some reason disliked Palepaw. Whirlkit- on the other hand- had kept telling his sister that she was being immature, a mouse-brain...they actually didn't even seem like siblings at all- they were different in so many ways.

"Palepaw, aren't you supposed to be sleeping?" Lighteyes padded up to her, his expression worrying.

Palepaw shrugged. "Eh..it's almost dawn anyways." She peeked through the leaves with hid the camp from a beautiful and refreshing dawn sky.

"Alright then. Want to train with Wingpaw and Timehaze?" Her mentor purred, and Palepaw nodded with enthusiasm. With that, Wingpaw and Timehaze traveled across camp toward them.

"Ready?" TimeHaze mewed, excitement flickering his green gaze. This is the first time he's been a mentor. "Yep, let's go!" LightEyes bounded out of camp quickly, with Palepaw, Wingpaw, and Timehaze following. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ PalePaw scented the border. "So we're right next to FoggedClan?" She squeaked like a kit.

LightEyes nodded with a purr. "Yep. They usually-" He stopped as a patrol came pounding toward them.

"What are you doing here?" The deputy of FoggedClan, Coldwind, snarled.

"Uh..showing our apprentices the border?" TimeHaze muttered, like that was a mouse-brained question, and as he said that, a cream tom growled.

"Carry on." A pale gray she-cat with gray spots lifted her chin, and stuck her tail in the air. The patrol whisked past them.

"I can't remember one time they weren't so hostile.." TimeHaze huffed.

"I can..." Lighteyes murmured. "After LotusStar died. She died a tragic death, the death blow.." He blinked distractedly, as though thinking very hard. Palepaw waved her tail in his face. "Huh? Er..sorry..It's almost Moonrise anyway, let's get to camp." The deputy bounded off through the Jungle. When they returned, Barkstar had yowled for a meeting.

"Ah, finally, they're back." He shot a gaze at the group. "Well, as I said, we are here to make three apprentices warriors." BarkStar called through the huge camp. "Icepaw, Fallingpaw, Oddpaw, step up!" As he said that, the apprentices padded up to the base of the ashy pile. "Icepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect the Clan at the very last drop of your life?" Barkstar gazed at his apprentice.

"I do!" IcePaw mewed, flicking her tailtip and lifting her chin. He said the same for Fallingpaw and Oddpaw. "Then, by the powers of StarClan, I name you Icechill, Fallingrock, and Oddpelt!" He yowled, and the clan cheered the names of the new warriors.

"IceChill! FallingRock! OddPelt!"; They'd cheer. Palepaw didn't join in the cheering. She hated Icechill, and Fallingrock was all over her. Though, she silently cheered for Oddpelt. He was different from others, but he had determination, and the young she-cat admired that.

"Dismissed!" BarkStar called, and leaped from the pile.

"I'm going to get something to eat- I'm starved." Palepaw purred, and padded over to the fresh-kill pile.

"Aren't you going to say something?"IceChill blocked her from getting her food.

"I don't have anything to say. And aren't you supposed to be at Vigil?" Palepaw snorted. Icechill growled.

"OH! I'm PalePaw! And I follow the rules!" She said in a high pitched voice.

"Move over, mouse-brain." Palepaw muttered, and shoved her. IceChill growled, and shoved her back.

"Excuse me?" She growled, and stalked off toward Fallingrock.

"StarClan, help me!" The white she-cat prayed silently, and plucked a blackbird for herself. She began eating, and ignored everyone else around her. She couldn't wait to become a warrior, and rub it in IceChill's face. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ "WingPaw?" Palepaw yowled through the trees. Her brother had sneaked out last night to find prey. "WingPAW!" She called desperately. Palepaw sighed in relief as she scented Wingpaw. And blood. And-...Cheetah. She froze in complete horror as she watched her brother be devoured by a huge jungle cheetah, the ferocious beast ripping him apart. Palepaw turned and ran as fast as she could for camp. When she reached it, she yowled. "WingPaw!" She panted for breath, staggering toward BarkStar's den. "BarkStar-Wingpaw-Ch-..." Palepaw yowled. Barkstar emerged from his den.

"What is it? What happened to Wingpaw?" He demanded.

"WingPaw...got killed.." Palepaw choked, and stumbled to the floor, her lungs not taking in the air.

"FrostCrunch!" BarkStar yowled, but Palepaw could barely hear it. Her vision became fuzzy, her hearing bleak. She let her eyelids fall.

"Wingpaw.." She thought. That's all she could think. She scented her mother over her, nosing her and covering her in precious licks. Palepaw felt as if everyone of the clan had been around her. But it was only her mother and FrostCrunch.

"Wingpaw-Wingpaw-Wingpaw..."

** Long? No? Okay, whatever. cx I'm so sorry I haven't updated, a lot has been on my mind, with school and such. Hoped you liked this chapter! Swaggimuffin out! -Frozen xx**


	5. Chapter 5

I'm back on track with this book. I will update more frequently now! On to the chapter- Review BTW cx

** PalePaw POV.**

Palepaw curled up in her nest, grief-stricken for her brother. She looked over at the empty nest, the stale scent of Wingpaw traveling to her nostrils. "Palepaw.." LightEyes whispered from the den entrance.

She wriggled in her nest, turning her back to him.

"Come on... we have training." Her mentor murmured, and pulled away from the den. "I'm waiting until you come out, and I'll count to 3." Lighteyes stifled a purr, and counted. "1...2...Don't make me get to 3."

Palepaw grunted, and got up, glaring at her mentor playfully. "I'm up, _Starclan forbid_." She stretched, and padded out of the den into the clearing.

"Ready? I think we'll just do a little hunting assessment and get straight to camp." Lighteyes meowed, and padded out of camp. Palepaw followed, her paws wanting to carry her back to camp for some reason.

They headed on, and got to the training hollow. "Okay, so I want you to catch a lizard, a vole, and a mouse." The deputy mewed, and immediately the white apprentice dashed off.

"Why does it suddenly have to get humid?" She grumbled when her fur got fluffy, and the air was warm and moist. Palepaw kept trotting on though, scenting vole. The small she-cat crouched, finding the prey busily scratching a root. She crept up to it, but, too late, a tall black tom landed on it from above the tree.

He picked up his prey in his jaws, and looked down at Palepaw. "Hey, kitty." The black cat purred, cobweb smooth.

Palepaw growled at that, and tried to snatch the vole away from the rogue. "That was **my** prey!" She growled.

The rogue backed up, and let out a mrrow of laughter. "I'm Coal." He dropped the vole at her paws. "What's your name, kitty?"

"Why should I tell you my name..? And stop calling me kitty!" Palepaw growled, and kept the vole behind her.

"Because, we're friends!" Coal smirked, and sat on his haunches.

Palepaw perked her ears. Mousebrain. "Palepaw.." She gave in, and rolled her eyes.

"Y'know, I was once deputy of FoggedClan." Coal boasted, lifting his jet black muzzle. "Why'd you ever leave?" She asked, curiosity bubbling in her mew.

"Well, I guess I'll tell ya'. I was once CoalStreak, deputy of FoggedClan. MellowStar was my mate, back then MellowSky. We had a good relationship, no kits or nothing. Me and her were happy, but one day SilverStar got greencough, and died, she was on her last life anyway. Anyways, it was my charge to be leader, but Mellowsky wouldn't let me for some craze reason. She told me I wasn't responsible, so she got everyone in the clan to turn on me. They all voted me out of the clan, and Mellowsky got to be leader. She was only mates with me because she wanted power." Coal finished, and he ended with a growl.

"I never knew MellowStar was so power hungry." Palepaw perked her ears.

"Palepaw!" LightEyes called.

The session! "I have to go...!" Palepaw fretted, picked up the vole, and dashed off. Lighteyes bumped into her.

"What in Starclan were you doing?" He growled, and looked at the vole.

"I-it's humid...the prey is probably hiding in all of their burrows' to keep cool..?" Palepaw found an excuse to lie about.

LightEyes sighed. "You're right, come on. We need all the prey we can get." And with that, they traveled off.

They padded into camp just past Sunhigh.

FallingRock bounced up to her, a squirrel in his jaws. "Want to share?" He offered to Palepaw, smiling between the fur.

The apprentice nodded, and drew away from LightEyes. She looked over her shoulder, the deputy scowling at Fallingrock.

What's his deal? Palepaw pushed the thought away, and sat to eat with Fallingrock.

"So- how did training go?" The pale yellow tom mewed.

"Humid...boring." She purred as Fallingrock examined her fluffy pelt.

"Whoa.." He smirked. The young warrior took his last bite, and he began grooming flinched, but let him. She relaxed, and closed her eyes. A cast of sunlight shone down where they lay in the center of camp, the warmth seeping into her fur.

**LightEyes POV.**

The deputy glared at his little brother. They were born in different litters, and he despised him. LightEyes began to groom his fur, licking a paw and running it over his ears. This type of situation called for something personal...

Review...again c;? -Frozen xx


	6. Chapter 6

**I am very sorry to say, I will not be updating for a while. I have writer's block on this story, but keep updated on my other story, 'When the Flame Goes Out'!**

**-Frozen**


End file.
